


Enough

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Someone tries to convince Hermione that she deserves better.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Smut @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**  
>  **Rating:** PG13  
>  **Warning:** Implied Unrequited!Draco/Hermione (Although, no names are mentioned so it could equally be Unrequited!Some-other-stuck-up-bastard/Hermione. Draco is just who I saw in my head when I wrote it.)

  
Author's notes: **A/N:** Not really smutty, as I originally intended but still… I wrote this based on a quote from QAF that I love. I've included it in the end notes.  


* * *

"A Weasley? A Weasley who works in a _joke_ shop? That's who you're choosing to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Yes. I can't wait."

"You're a brilliant witch, Hermione. You deserve much more than that. You deserve the very best."

"You're right. I deserve the best, and I couldn't get any better than Ron."

"When he comes, does he run to the shower, or does he hold you close, all wet and sticky?"

"Do you have to be so crude?"

"Answer the question!"

"He holds me."

"I suppose he really does love you then."

"That's all I need."


End file.
